Ultrawoman Yvon (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultrawoman Yvon is first female Scorpium Ultra born from the Scorpio Nova. Her element is blade. Her encounter with Virus and Cure would greatly change her life and she give birth to Dark Sceptor as the wife of Virus. History :;Wield of mystic Blade Born from the Scorpio Nova, unlike Cure and Virus, she do not share her gens with them. Yvon travelled around in space in hopes of finding a planet she is fond of and living there as a 'human'. She was called upon the Sunrium Blade as she ventured to Planet Blade in an unknown galaxy and was choosen to be the protector and wielder of the blade, she pledge and devote her life to this blade. With the blade, she knew she had to protect it at all costs. She would then venture to an alternative Earth in the same universe. Arriving on Earth, she sealed the Sunrium Blade at a mystery temple in Japan and no monsters has ever attack it so it will be safe there. She then took on human form known as Sakura Mizuki and taken several jobs for at least 30 years and live there as a human.(Earth year 1979) :;Encounter with Virus After 30 years, when two Deletos found their way to Earth, Yvon finally transforms again. But they are too strong for Yvon as Yvon was greatly injured and almost died until an unknown dark green light appears and killed them with a beam. Yvon then meet Ultraman Virus, a fellow male Scorpium Ultra. Like Virus, Yvon fell in love with him due to his looks and saving her. As Sakura and Kai(Virus human form), they venture around the world as Yvon(Sakura) wants to repay him and eventually got married. But she was not aware her husband after seeing the digusting sight of humans wanted to carry the ideal 'free will must be voided', when Virus tricked her to transform into Yvon, thinking Virus want to explore space with her, she foolishly transformed. Yvon was injected with large amounts of Voiderium into her body by Virus, Yvon then unleash the power in her body and transforms into The Sacrifie. Virus then left her, she was saddened. Yvon then activate her will, manages to resist her consious from being taken over, knowing that she would be exhausted after a while, she quickly went to the deepests reaches of Earth, under the Pacific Ocean, taking her Sunrium Blade and manifesting a seal around her and a chain to resist Voiderium. After resisting Voiderium and painful electric shocks, she still wondered why her husband did that to her. Later on, she realised she was pregnant. As a result, Dark Sceptor, the son of Virus and herself, is born. Not wanting her son to take on his father's path, she would train him and educating him, teaching him to learn the good things and not harming others. Yvon and Dark Sceptor then lives there for a long time. She continued to resist Voiderium and the painful electric shocks that her body must emit. :;Ultraman One Season 4 She appears in episode 22 as a dark figure, telling her son, Dark Sceptor, whom is known an adult to defeat his father for good at Magium World and bringing him back to path of goodness. When The Messiah restored the universe, she meet Cure whom requested her son to bring him to her. Cure then unleashed the Curium Water and removing all Voiderium in her body, Yvon thanked Cure for his efforts. Later, Yvon finally left Earth along with her son and Cure(brother-in law), and goes to Planet Cure, and finally living in peace with her son and Cure. She would also regularly bath herself in Curium Water to heal and relax herself and training with Cure. :;Ultraman One Season 5 She will make a return in this series. Personality TBA Profile, Body Features, Techniques Profile *Height:45 meters *Weight:35,000 tonnes(Original), 45,000 tonnes(The Sacrifie) *Homeworld: **Planet Cure(Currently) **Planet Earth/Japan/Underneath Pacific Ocean(Formerly) **Scorpio Nova(Birthplace) *Age: 14,000 years old(Ultra Age), 36 years old(Human Age) *Grip Strength: Unknown, strong enough to lift up on average monster *Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Height: 750 meters *Swimming Speed: 750 km/h *Weakness: Her lifeforce is seemingly connected to the Sunrium Blade, anything happens to the blade would cause her great pain. Body Features :;Common *'Color Timer': Yvon possess a circular color timer in her chest. *'Yvon Bracer': Blade-like organs that protrude out of her both elbows. *'Lamp of Light': Yvon possess a triangular diamond on her forehead that is similar to a beam light where it glows white, this allows her for energy manipulation and summoning her Sunrium Blade. As The Sacrifie, Yvon Lamp of Light glows dark red. *'Eyes': Yvon has circular yellow eyes. This allows her to see in dark enviroments as well. As The Sacrifie, they are partially dark green in colour. *'Ultra Armour': Her armour, it is resistant to most force of nature but not energy based attacks as could withstand damage better. :;The Sacrife *'Voiderium Chain': A chain that manifests through her will of resist Voiderium in exchange for freedom. This chain circules around her body to allow her Voiderium to be controlled and prevented it from taking over herself. Sometimes the chain will produce painful electric shocks to function at best. This chain was destroyed after Cure vanquished all the Voiderium inside her body. *'Dark Lines/Dark Features': Due to The Sacrife being her dark self, she posses dark green features and lines around her body. *'Arms': Yvon as The Sacrifie had more muscular arms and can deflect attacks. Forms - The Sacrifie= The Sacrifie Her current form, her permantly conversion after Virus shoved Voiderium into her body. This form grants her greater strength and speed, more durability and resilience to attacks as shown when she is able to take down a group of Deletos without much effort. Although Cure remove all Voiderium inside hee body, she continued to stay in this form. :;Original Purpose *'Voiderium': She formerly has this substance inside her body but was removed by the Curium Water. She manages to seal this substane inside her body. **'Voiderium Bomber': The original purpose of this form, where Yvon gets corrupted by Voiderium, she would acts as a denotator and a bomb to release the Voiderium inside her body and spreading it to great distances from herself. :;Techniques ::;Abilities *'Willpower': Yvon has great willpower. It was this that allows her to bear the pain of resisting Voidedium in her body. *'Telekinesis': Yvon has telekinesis, she uses this to contact her son at huge distances.She appears to have some form of mental power. *'Travel Sphere': Yvon travel with a pink travel sphere. *'Dimensional Travelling': Yvon is most likely able to travel across other dimensions though not seen her performing this. ::;Special Moves *'Sacrifium Beam': A beam of dark pink energy where she fires in a plus style, it has the same strength as Virus's Virusium Ray and Cure's Cure Current. *'Blade Halo': An energy disc of buzzsaw energy, Yvon fires a dark pink ring of energy. *'Sacrifium Burst': A burst of energy from her palms, able to create medium sized explosion. *'Sacrifium Final': Yvon final technqiue in this form, unknown what it does. A light amount of light is unleashed when she used this. ::;Weapons *'Sunrium Blade': Her main weapon, this is where her elemental attacks mostly came from. She is an expert and skilled in the use of her blade. **'Sunriumium Blast': **'Blade Fireball': **'Yvon Shockwave': **'Yvon Scythe': **'Sunrium Shield': **'Beam Reflection': Yvon spins her blade around an reflects enemies beam attack back to them. There is another variant where she is able to deflect opponents physical attacks. **'Yvon Spiral': A jet of water from her blade that is able to pure others or push badk foes. This is regular water and not Curium Water which Cure uses. **'Rainbow Especially': **'Yvon Fast Jamming': **'Yvon Gravity': **'Yvon QuakeSand': To be added....l ::;Physical *'Dark Kick': A dark kick attack, dark green shockwave is seen. **'Spinning Drill Kick': Yvon spins around like a drill to gather dark green energies and kicking the enemy with great force, able to pierce through their bodies. *'Yvon Punch': A punching attack. **'Yvonium Bang': Charging her hands with dark green energies, she can deliver an extremely powerful chop to her foes. **'Yvon BackChop': A painful chop to her oppoenent's back. *'Enhanced Speed': Yvon can temporary travel and accelerate at extremely high speeds. - SwordMaster= SwordMaster Her Ultimate form, this form, she looks similar to her Normal Form with some additional features and is more angelic. This form is unlocked when she had fully understand her element blade and can transform from The Sacrifie through the Sunrium Blade. In this form, her stats are greatly boosted as well and mainly relies on the Sunrium Blade with some ranged attacks and physical arts. Techniques TBA }} Trivia *The reason for naming her evolved form as The Sacrifie as it is a form that reprsents her dark self and she sacrified her freedom and energy in exchange for her conscious and resisting Voiderium in her body. *At 14,000 years old, she is the third oldest Scorpium Ultra, she appears to be mid thirties as a human on Earth. *It is unknown why she fell in love with Virus and not have great resentment to Virus despite whatever he done to her. *She is originally to have vampire like fingers as The Sacrifie. *Despite knowing Cure had harboured feelings for her, she wanted to maintain her status as Virus wife. *Yvon and Dark Sceptor has the element blade but Dark Sceptor is referred as the "Blademaster" and Yvon referred as the "Swordmaster". Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras